Hot Bar Guy
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: "Did he bang you good into the headboard?" Santana asks. / Cherry with Pezberry friendship.


_Uhm, I saw Crazy, Stupid, Love today and the abs scene, well okay, I could not stop picturing it being Mike and then I was all like, "Okay, I have to write something Cherry now", so here it is. It follows it, kinda, but like, I didn't use all the dialouge, because that's cheating. It has the same storyline and stuff, just you know. I don't even know myself, whatever, I hope you like. _

* * *

><p>"I'd like to ask you, my love, in front of all our friends, if you would like the honour of coming to work full time as a writer at the company"<p>

Rachel stares at her boyfriend gobsmacked, she cannot believe he's just done that to her. One, he knows that her writing career is not her main priority, not when she's in the final stages of auditions for the revival of RENT on Broadway, it's a back-up, something to get her along whilst she hasn't got her shows to do.

"Rach..."

She laughs a little, moving in closer to him. "I'm sorry, it's just, you said tonight something big was going to happen and I don't know, I had this crazy idea that you were going to propose"

"Propose? Oh, wow... Rach"

She shakes her head, grabbing one of his friends' drinks, downing it quickly.

"I just need time to figure out where I am in this relationship before anything like that happens" He answers, hoping it'll explain.

"You need... you need time?" She exclaims. "Oh wow, I am sorry"

"Rach..."

"You know what Finn, thank you for your lovely job offer, but you know what, stick it up your arse" She answers, heading towards where Santana is stood with Rachel's bag, high fiving her as they both head out of the bar.

"You know, bar hottie is probably over there right now, you could go and find him and get him to bang you into his headboard" Santana smirks as Rachel rolls her eyes at the rain pounding down.

"That's the best idea you've ever had, are you coming, we could find you someone?" Rachel asks.

"I'm going to head home, make sure you ring me in the morning or if he's not there get a taxi back to mine, I love you" Santana smiles, kissing her cheek before hailing a cab.

"I love you" Rachel answers as Santana waves as her taxi pulls off, Rachel takes a deep breath before she's running across the road, through the rain and into the bar her and Santana spend a lot of time at.

She spots him, sat at a table with another woman and she falters a little, she doesn't expect anything less, but this woman is dry and looking incredibly hot and she's standing like a drowning rat. He stands up as he notices her, smiling a little and she takes it as an invite, heading towards him and kissing him without waiting for him to say anything. As his arms wrap around her waist, she takes it as a good sign.

"Are you still interested in me?"

"Yes"

"Do you still want to sleep with me?"

"Yes"

"Good, let's go" She answers, pulling at his arm and trailing them out of the bar towards a taxi.

/

Rachel smiles as he comes back to the lounge of this crazy, amazing house, two drinks in his hand. She takes one, downing it, before pulling a face and taking the other one. That one's more her.

He laughs a little as he heads towards the couch to take a seat, watching her.

"I like this song"

"It's good" He answers with a smile, noticing how she shuffles a little on her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I know back in the bar I wasn't, but I was cold and wet and trying to be dramatic"

"It's fine"

"So, how does this work, you pick girls up, bring them back here, put some music on and just bang?"

"Yeah, does anyone even use the word bang anymore?" He asks amused.

"I do" She answers seriously. "I'm going to bang you tonight"

He laughs again, nodding his head up at her.

"Take your top off"

"What?"

"Take it off" She replies.

He rolls his eyes, pulling it off and throwing it onto the sofa, smirking as she stares at him. "Take off your dress"

"No way, not with all that going on" She answers.

"Can I sit down?"

"Yes"

"Can I put my top back on?"

"No. So, what's your big move?"

"Big move?"

"Everyone has a big move, even you, hot bar guy"

"Mike" He smiles, "you couldn't handle my big move"

"Tell me, what is it?" She replies.

"It's... stupid" He admits, smiling as she stares at him. "Okay, it's Dirty Dancing"

"What like the film?" She asks, raising her eyebrow. "You watch it or?"

"The move at the end of the film where he lift's baby, it's that"

"That's ridiculous" She laughs, rolling her eyes, "You're being serious?"

"It works every time"

"It won't work with me"

He smirks as he flicks the song on, moving to stand at the end of his long living room; she stares back at him from the other end.

"I just run to you?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you, lift you and then we'll be in bed"

She rolls her eyes, kicking her shoes off. "Okay, after three"

"Three" He calls and she runs towards him, squealing as he lifts her above his head easily, her legs kicking as she laughs. He lets her down, holding her just above the ground against him.

"Living room or bedroom?"

"Bedroom" He answers, smiling as she presses a kiss to his mouth.

/

He gets as far as kissing her before she begins to babble about his pillows and he laughs a little, usually he'd be pissed but there's something about her, something that he wants to get to know. That's how the end up, lay out in his bed, talking about nothing, in their underwear.

"You dance?"

"I used to" He answers, clarifying his last statement. "It was a huge passion of mine, but it just didn't bring in much opportunities and I gave up in the end to make my family happy"

"Are you happy?"

"About not dancing?" He asked and she nodded. "Not really, that's probably why I stay up all night watching the shopping channels and buying ridiculous things"

She laughs a little, her fingers leaving where there intertwined with his and dancing their way up his arm. "You shouldn't give up on something you love"

"Like I said, not much out there for dancers"

"I know, I act and sing and there's not much out there for me, so I write on the side too, but I still try, something will happen one day" She answers, reaching for the drink in his hand and taking a sip.

/

"Ask me something personal" He starts, looking up at her from where his head is rested on her legs.

"Okay, one thing and then can we bang?"

He laughs loudly, before nodding.

"What's your Mom like?"

He smiles lightly, "Beautiful, pushy, determined, and work-focused. She tries, she really does, but she hasn't been my Mom for a good 8 years"

"Your Dad?" She asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Was a great person, he always wanted me to do what I wanted to do, always pushed me in that direction, but I know, deep inside he just wanted me to be successful at something. He'd want me to be settled down by now too"

She smiles lightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sure he's proud of whatever you do, Mike"

"Can I ask you something, or no?"

"Sure" She answers and watches as he thinks for a few minutes.

"Why did you decide to take up writing as something to fall back on?"

"My ex owns a successful publishing company and I don't know, I guessed I knew I'd be safe in that aspect because I had that, but yeah... writing isn't what I want to do at all, acting and singing will always be my main goal" She answered.

/

Santana squeals the next morning as she rings her to let her know she's just got home and rushes straight over.

"Did he bang you good into the headboard?" Santana asks.

"We didn't sleep together" Rachel smiles a little as she pours two coffees.

"You're bull shitting me"

"I'm not, we lay awake talking all night" Rachel shrugged. "I don't know what happened, but we're meeting tonight to head out for something to eat"

"Holy fuck" Is all that Santana can mutter.


End file.
